I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a freestanding shelving unit adapted to be positioned above the toilet and, in particular, to a shelving unit which may be selectively folded to a compact assembly convenient for storage and shipment.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Convenience devices have become increasingly popular for increasing storage areas in the home particularly the bath area which is typically devoid of closet space. Shower caddies for the bath and shelving units can be positioned in corners or other open areas to increase storage. An additional open area is the wall space above the toilet. Wall mounted cabinets and free-standing shelving units have become popular devices to fill these areas. However, because of their size, fully assembled devices can be expensive to ship. Alternatively, the devices are shipped disassembled requiring the user to assemble the product in the home. In addition to requiring tools for assembly, the assembly process can become tedious and frustrating.